Because The Damn Dream
by miisilveru44
Summary: Semua karena video porno yang ditontonnya bersama Shinra dan Kadota. SHIZAYA. Raijin!era, YAOI, Typo, Not EYD, M nanggung. DLDR.


Shizuo terbangun dengan wajah pucat, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Demi apa, mimpi buruknya benar-benar buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari yang paling buruk sekalipun.

Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia malah memimpikan Izaya yang telanjang dan menggeliat-geliat manja bagai kucing garong yang minta dibelai? Ah, ia tahu. Ini semua gara-gara Shinra yang memaksanya nonton video porno bersama Kadota kemarin. Bakal dipastikan hari ini ia akan menonjok Shinra di seko—Eh, sebentar. Bukannya ini aneh?... Kenapa yang dimimpikannya malah Izaya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **DURARARA! © Ryohgo Narita**

 **SHIZAYA**

 **Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara**

 **Raira Era**

 **YAOI, Typo, Not EYD, OOC, M nanggung**

 **Saa, Douzo~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Shizuo menguap lebar entah keberapa kalinya pagi ini, ia menopang kepala dengan tangan di mejanya—menahan kantuk. Menunggu Shinra yang belum kembali juga dari ruang guru, bagaimanapun acara menonjok Shinra hari ini harus terlaksana dan hal itu membuat Kadota yang duduk berhadapan dengannya jengah.

"Kalau ngantuk tidur saja."

Shizuo menatap lawan bicaranya malas.

"Tidak, aku harus segera memberi pelajaran pada si gila itu."

"Siapa?"

"Shinra."

"Hm? Kalian bertengkar? Tumben sekali."

Remaja jangkung dengan rambut pirang itu langsung menegakkan badannya, lalu mencondongkan kepala kedekat Kadota.

"Dia. Sudah. Membuatku. Bermimpi. Buruk. Dan aku. Harus. Meng-ha-jar-nya."

Alisnya bertaut, Kadota sama sekali tidak kepikiran dengan masalah apa yang timbul antara teman-temannya itu, sampai membuat Shizuo menekankan setiap kalimat-kalimat yang dikeluarkannya. Oh, ayolah, baru saja mereka bermain dan menonton video bersama kemarin. Mimpi buruk macam apa yang sampai membuatnya ingin menghajar temannya sendiri.

 **SREET!**

Pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan sosok Shinra yang seyum berseri-seri.

"Teman-teman hari ini tidak ada guru!" dan disambut sorakan bahagia dikelas, "Ah, tapi ada tugas."

Semua lesu. Kecuali—

"SHINRA!"

Shizuo menggebrak meja dengan keras, tentu saja semua jadi hening. Apalagi Shinra yang yang dipanggil seperti itu mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Akhirnya, tiba juga waktu untuk membuat wajah sok polos itu babak belur. Shizuo langsung berjalan penuh nafsu membunuh ke arah Shinra yang masih berdiri kaku di pintu masuk. Bagaimana tidak kaku kalau kedatangannya malah disambut sentakkan padahal ia merasa tidak membuat masalah dengan teman supernya itu.

Saat Shizuo hampir mencengkram kerah seragam Shinra, gerakannya mendadak terhenti saat lelaki dengan rambut hitam pekat—yang tak asing— datang sambil menguap.

"Hoya, sedang apa kalian?" Ujarnya, sambil menyeka airmata yang sedikit keluar akibat menguap tadi.

-dan melihat setitik airmata itu entah kenapa mengingatkan Shizuo pada mimpinya.

Izaya yang telanjang.. putih, mulus, menggeliat, merajuk, menangis, dan... _S-Shizu—Ahh.._

Sial. Darah dihidung tak bisa ditahan.

"Shizuo-kun, hidungmu!"

Shizuo langsung lari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Shinra, Izaya dan anak lainnya—yang menonton- dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Dua detik kemudian, Izaya menyeringai.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jam pelajaran terakhir adalah olahraga, kebetulan hari ini bagian renang. Semua anak langsung berganti pakaian lalu berkumpul di kolam renang _outdoor_ dan seketika semua mata tertuju pada Izaya. Bagaimana tidak, manusia yang tukang mengamati sesamanya itu biasanya selalu bolos olahraga renang dalam dua tahun lebih masa belajarnya, tapi sekarang? tak ada badai tak ada gempa, ditahun ketiga ia dengan santainya menghadiri mata pelajaran yang selalu dilewatinya. Bahkan sampai membuat guru yang mengajar selama tiga tahun ajarannya menitikkan air mata terharu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan lelaki bermata merah itu, yang pasti kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba ini pasti mempunyai maksud tersembunyi dibaliknya. Tapi apapun maksudnya, tindakkan Izaya ini secara tidak sadar dapat mengancam dirinya.

Lihat saja anak-anak kelasnya, laki-laki maupun perempuan, semuanya menatap dengan tatapan lapar penuh nafsu. Oh, apalagi yang laki-laki. Mereka secara beruntun menatap tubuh mulus yang terekspos milik Izaya, baru kali ini mereka melihat badan lelaki berbahaya itu yang hanya terbungkus celana renang hitam super pendek, dan anehnya lagi ternyata tubuh itu lebih menarik dibanding badan perempuan yang langsing dan berdada besar. Andai saja Izaya adalah orang baik dan tidak berbahaya, mungkin masing-masing dari mereka sudah mencicipinya bergiliran. Sungguh, ini sudah keluar dari nalar.

Ditatap seperti itu Izaya hanya cengengesan saja pura-pura tak melihat, sedangkan Kadota yang berdiri disampingnya terus-terusan memaksa laki-laki bermata merah itu untuk pakai baju. Bagaimana pun melihat Izaya yang hampir telanjang dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat membuat imannya menurun beberapa tingkat.

Ah, Izaya dan kesempurnaanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Orihara-kuuun!"

Shinra berlari menghampiri sambil melambai riang pada Izaya yang sedang duduk bersama Kadota di bangku ujung kolam. Untungnya sekarang pelajaran bebas, mau berenang atau tidak itu terserah karena guru olahraganya tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak dan harus pergi. Jadi, santai-santai juga tidak masalah asal masih berada dilingkup kolam sebelum jam pelajaran habis.

"Woah, tak kusangka kau ikut pelajaran renang."

Izaya hanya menyeringai.

"Kenapa wajahmu?"

Kadota yang penasaran dengan wajah Shinra angkat suara.

"Shizuo-kun menonjokku karena aku membuatnya mimpi buruk." Balasnya sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang lebam dan membuat ekspresi sedih yang amat sangat.

"Sebenarnya kau dengan dia ada apa?"

Kadota jelas sangat bingung dengan kelakuan temannya itu. Karena seberapa parahnya kelakuan Shinra, jarang sekali Shizuo sampai membuatnya terluka.

"Hahh.. entahlah. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong," Shinra mengalihkan pandangannya, memusatkan pada lelaki yang kini sedang melihat kuku-kuku jarinya, "Kau, tumben sekali. Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak jelas memang, tapi itulah Izaya. Sambil memegang perut dan menahan tawanya ia menjawab,

"Kau tahu Shinra? Ini lucu sekali. Hahahaha-"

Baik Shinra dan Kadota tidak ada yang mengerti sama sekali. Lucu apanya, melawak juga tidak.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresi Shizu-chan."

"?"

"Kalian ingat waktu dikelas tadi pagi? Mungkin perasaanku saja tapi yah, kurasa Shizu-chan mulai tertarik padaku."

Bingung.

Kadota menautkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Dotachin tidak melihat kan, tadi itu dia mimisan saat melihatku. Yah, memang sih ada kemungkinan dia sedang panas dalam atau apa yang bisa membuatnya mimisan seperti itu. Tapi ayolah, ini Shizu-chan dan sejauh yang kutahu monster itu tidak pernah sakit. Dan selama sisa pelajaran tadi Shizu-chan tidak mengamuk mesti aku menjahilinya. Jadi, aku pikir dia tertarik padaku."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu Orihara-kun?"

"Aku sudah lama mengamati manusia dan aku pernah menemukan manusia yang mimisan saat melihat seseorang yang disukainya. Haha itu lucu sekali, aku bisa menebak kalau manusia itu sedang berpikiran kotor pada orang yang disukainya—"

Izaya berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap dua temannya dan melanjutkan penjelasan layaknya guru yang kelewat pede mengajar.

"—makanya, aku mencoba menguji Shizu-chan kalau ia benar-benar tertarik padaku dan aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti pelajaran sialan ini demi mendapatkan ekspresi monster itu. Ahh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perutku sakit. Hahahaha."

Shinra menaikkan kacamatanya, memang sih pagi tadi ia lihat Shizuo mimisan saat melihat Izaya. Tapi Shinra tidak ambil pusing, Ia malah berpikir itu adalah efek kemarahan Shizuo yang tiba-tiba padanya, dan kebetulan saja ada Izaya. Tapi, setelah ditelaah lebih lanjut, penuturan pemuda Orihara itu ada benarnya juga. Perlahan Shinra mengumpulkan hal-hal aneh atas tindakan Shizuo. Marah tiba-tiba, menonjok mukanya karena mimpi buruk, gara-gara video yang ditonton kemarin katanya, lalu... Mimisan saat melihat Izaya. Oh—begitu.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi Shizuo-kun horny melihatmu—"

Izaya mencubit pipi Shinra yang lebam, Shinra menjerit. "Aku tidak suka kata itu Shinra. Aku lebih suka mengartikannya dengan sebuah ketertarikan."

Kadota, yang sedari tadi cengo hanya berkedip-kedip saja. Ia tak tahu kenapa pikiran teman-temannya malah mengarah kearah sana. Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan besar yang bersemayam di otaknya.

"Tapi, itu terdengar seperti kau berusaha menggodanya dengan.. em.. tubuhmu?"

Shinra mengangguk-ngangguk, setuju dengan pertanyaan Kadota. Izaya menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menyeringai.

"Yah, mungkin kalian bisa mengartikannya seperti itu."

 _Kucing garong._

 **.**

 **.**

Shizuo datang di pertengahan pelajaran dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah puting Izaya. Sial, salah fokus. Membuatnya jadi tergagap saat menyapa teman-temannya yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Y-yo."

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang, Shizuo."

"Y-yah, aku bosan."

Digaruknya kepala yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. Jujur, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan pada kutu di sebelahnya sangat sulit. Ia jadi menyesal malah datang ke kolam. Kalau saja ia tetap melanjutkan tidurnya di atap, jangtungnya tidak akan berdetak secepat ini.

"Hei, Shizuo-kun," Shinra memanggil. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, wajahku sakit!" Protesnya.

"Hah? Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya bocah sial—an..."

Shizuo salah langkah, seharusnya ia tidak marah. Lihat kan hasilnya? Ia jadi menghadap Shinra, dan itu berarti ia juga menghadap Izaya—yang berdiri disamping Shinra—dan itu membuatnya melihat eksposan tubuh mulus itu, dari atas ke bawah.

 _Yang asli lebih indah_.

Salah. Shizuo menggeleng.

"Hn~ Shizu-chan tidak pakai baju renang?"

Jelmaan setan kutu itu mulai menggoda.

"H-hah? S-sesukaku lah!" Shizuo malah tambah gagap, dan sialnya mukanya memanas.

Shinra dan Kadota diam membisu. Izaya? Seringaiannya tambah melebar.

"Buu~ tidak asik~"

Dan jangan memajukkan bibir seperti itu Izaya, batin Shizuo tidak kuat menerimanya.

"S-sudahlah. Aku balik kekelas, ada kutu disini bikin iritasi saja!"

Shizuo langsung memutar balikkan badannya dan pergi dengan berjalan cepat, menghiraukan panggilan Shinra maupun Kadota. Seharusnya, jika keaadaan normal, ia mungkin sudah melemparkan bangku yang diduduki Kadota ke arah kutu itu. Tapi, dipikirannya saat ini adalah pergi menjauh. Sebelum pikiran Izaya yang di mimpi dan Izaya yang nyata mengacaukan akal sehatnya.

"Lihat? Sudah kubilang kan, Shizu-chan tertarik padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

"Hatchi!"

"Ah, aku ke kelas duluan."

Izaya melangkah pergi sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya, ia merasa sedikit tidak enak badan karena angin yang sedari tadi menerpa tubuhnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, tubuhnya tidak kuat dingin dan angin berhembus cukup kencang sore ini. Masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum pelajaran berakhir, Tapi ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, masa bodoh dengan aturan. Toh seumur-umur dirinya tidak pernah menaati aturan yang tidak disukainya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Lambai Shinra yang baru keluar di kolam.

Jujur saja Izaya belum merasa puas dengan reaksi Shizuo, bertemu juga cuman sebentar. Walau ia merasa terhibur melihat kegagapan lelaki bengal itu padanya, tapi itu belum cukup. Izaya ingin reaksi yan lebih, entah apa. Pokoknya semacam reaksi yang mampu membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mempermalukan musuhnya itu. Ah, dan sepertinya ia merasa sedikit sesal karena melakukan pengujian dengan cara ini. Bukannya hasil yang diinginkannya yang didapat, malah tubuhnya menggigil menahan dingin.

Dibukanya loker yang menyimpan baju seragamnya, tapi belum sampai mengambil apapun seseorang menariknya. Membawanya ke ruang _shower_ dan mengunci pintunya,mendorongnya masuk ke salah satu bilik dan alangkah terkejutnya Izaya ketika melihat bahwa Shizuo lah yang melakukannya. Gerakannya pun langsung dikunci dengan kuat.

"S-Shizu-chan?"

Izaya kaget, sekaget kagetnya. Karena lagi-lagi tindakkan Shizuo tidak diprediksi. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengembalikkan ekspresi datarnya, lalu memasang seringai lebarnya.

"Hoya, ada masalah apa?" tanyanya mencoba tenang.

Shizuo yang ditanya menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya tambah mencengkram erat kedua tangan kurus Izaya sedangkan kakinya yang beralaskan sandal sekolah menginjak kaki Izaya agar tak bisa bergerak. Tidak ada jawaban, Shizuo terus menundukkan kepalanya dan malah semakin menunduk. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian..

"AGH, sial! Ini semua karenamu Izaya! Kalau kau tidak muncul seperti ini mungkin aku sudah melupakan mimpi itu. Sial, sial, sialan kau!"

"Ha?"

Izaya syok—tidak, lebih tepatnya ia terlampau kaget dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Melihat Shizuo dengan muka memerah bagai tomat dan nafas terengah sama sekali bukan salah satu reaksi yang ingin dilihatnya. Karena reaksi itu malah membuatnya merinding.

"Hei Shizu-chan, kau itu ngomong apa? dan lepaskan aku!" teriak Izaya sambil meronta sia-sia.

"Izaya..."

Shizuo malah membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Izaya, menyesapi aroma dari leher jenjangnya. Sontak, Izaya bergidik.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Izaya..."

Shizuo mulai kehilangan kendali. Nafsu yang sedari tadi ditahan menang, dan itu membuatnya memainkan tonjolan kecil merah muda di dada Izaya, "Ah, cantik sekali.."

"Sungguh, Shizuo. Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Izaya makin gesit meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari makhluk protozoa yang sedang melecehkannya. Izaya tidak bisa tinggal diam, harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dipertaruhkan disini. Walaupun ia sedikit menikmati pijatan-pijatan kecil di putinggnya—tidak. Bukan seperti ini. Bukan seperti ini yang diinginkannya. Izaya hanya ingin reaksi, ekspresi dan emosi dari Shizuo, bukannya tindakkan pelecehan seperti ini. Jelas-jelas ini sudah berada jauh dari prediksinya.

Dan ia tahu jelas situasi semacam ini, situasi berbahaya yang hanya akan memainkan nafsu didalamnya. Ia lantas menutup mata tertahan, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya agar tidak mengucapkan kata-kata ambigu yang membuatnya semakin berada di dalam zona berbahaya.

"T-tidak kusangka kau, akan m-melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini," ternyata sulit untuk bicara normal dalam keadaan begini.

Shizuo langsung mencubit puting Izaya dan memutarnya, memandang wajah Izaya yang gagal memakai topengnya.

"Heh, salahkan dirimu yang sudah menggodaku, kutu—" Dan Izaya kembali membulatkan matanya saat bibir Shizuo menempel dibibirnya.

"—dan jangan melawan."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Di ruang ganti di ujung sana, Shinra menatap bingung loker Izaya disebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" Kadota menghampiri.

"Lihat," Shinra menunjuk isi loker Izaya yang terbuka, "Baju Orihara-kun masih disini padahal dia bilang mau kembali kekelas tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Masa dia kekelas gak pakai baju."

"Hemm.." Kadota ikutan heran.

Sampai...

"Eehh.. Pintu ruang _shower_ nya dikunci."

Salah satu siswa terlihat mengeluh ketika tahu pintu ruang mandi itu terkunci.

"Kau yakin? Lampunya menyala kok." Tanya temannya.

"Coba saja sendiri," lelaki itu mempersilahkan temannya untuk mencoba membuka puntu. Tapi benar, pintunya memang terkunci.

"Haah.. pasti _sensei_ lupa membukanya. Sudahlah, mandi dirumah saja." Pasrahnya yang diikuti pasrahan lain teman-temannya.

 **DEG**

Entah kenapa Shinra dan Kadota merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Shinra, kumohon jangan katakan apapun."

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Duhhh, apaan ya saya malah bikin fic gini.. wkwk**

 **Apaan juga ya kalimat menutupnya, saya udah butek mikir sih. Oya, siapa tau ada yg mau liat art gaje (cover) versi gedenya bisa kunjungi Thumblr saya.**

 **semoga suka..**

 **Dan Jangan lupa review~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya kasih omake manisan deh, walo gagal dan kurang gula.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah petang, tak dirasa tahu-tahu matahari sudah berganti bulan, walau warna langit masih kejinggaan. Seorang siswa dengan rambut pirang berjalan meninggalkan sekolah sambil membawa beban diatas punggungnya. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan menggendong Izaya di punggungnya. Iya, Izaya, dan siswa-siswi lain yang pulang terlambat pun tidak salah lihat.

Sempat terpikir untuk meninggalkan kutu sialan itu di ruang _shower_ , tapi ia tidak sampai hati melakukannya. Karena bagaimanapun ia sendiri yang menyebabkan kutu itu kehabisan tenaga dan berakhir menyedihkan setelah ia melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya. Setidaknya, ia akan bertanggung jawab untuk membawanya pulang.

"Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku disana," Izaya angkat suara saat beberapa lama hening.

"Aku bukan kau yang tak berperasaan."

"Hahaha. Jadi benar, Shizu-chan tertarik padaku."

Izaya menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Shizuo. Ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga sekarang. Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kali baginya dan dipaksa melakukan empat kali berturut-turut membuatnya menjadi sangat tidak berdaya. Dan tentu saja itu sangat memalukan, apalagi dihadapan musuh bebuyutannya.

"Jangan bodoh, kutu. Itu karena kau menggodaku."

"Huh?" Izaya tidak terlalu menanggapi, karena ia tahu Shizuo berbohong. Buktinya, Shizuo sempat mengatakan hal manis yang membuatnya berdebar dan memerah di ruang _shower_ tadi.

Shizuo mulai berjalan di perumahan yang asing bagi Izaya.

"Hei, Shizu-chan. Ini bukan arah kerumahku." Tanyanya bingung, karena ini memang bukan arah ke rumahnya.

"Malas sekali kalau harus jalan kerumahmu. Menginap saja di rumahku."

"Hah?"

"Sudah diam saja!"

Izaya membulatkan matanya, telinga Shizuo terlihat memerah dan terasa panas saat menyentuh pipinya. Bisa ditebak oleh Izaya kalau ekspresinya kini campur aduk tak menentu yang terasa sangat manis baginya. Benar, inilah yang diinginkan Izaya. Reaksi alami seperti ini lah yang ingin dilihatnya, tanpa adanya nafsu didalamnya. Sontak, mukanya ikut memerah dan tersenyum lebar.

Sementara Shizuo tengah memikirkan akan melakukan babak ke lima dirumahnya. Untung orang tuanya sedang keluar kota dan Kasuka baru saja memberinya pesan akan menginap di rumah temannya. Benar-benar beruntung.

Izaya tertipu. Karena bagaimana pun reaksi Shizuo masih menyelipkan rasa nafsu didalamnya. Tapi, bukannya nafsu juga salah satu sifat alami? Ah, entahlah. Itu selera Izaya.

Kemudian, Shizuo kembali merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan—yang sudah beberapa kali dirasakannnya—saat Izaya menautkan tangannya erat di leher Shizuo. Perasaan itu entah mengapa membuatnya senang dan... nyaman? Ah...

"Izaya..."

"Hm?"

"Kurasa, aku menyukaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih udah baca =))**


End file.
